Taiga Cub
by benedict-san
Summary: In which Kagami is a five year old and the Generation of Miracles take care of him. Kid!Kagami Overprotective!GoM
1. 1

**A/N: Instead of a full out story I'm going to first make little one-shots. ^.^**

**Summary: Aomine gets soap in Kagami's eye.**

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Aomine winced when Kagami wailed. Desperately, he tried to shush him before it summoned the other miracles. And whatever God there was wouldn't save him from their wrath...

Thinking quickly he tried to get the soap out by rubbing his thumb over his eye, but he only succeeded in poking him in the eye.

This made the situation worse.

"Shit," he hissed as panic raced through him.

Hopefully the Rainbow Squad were too busy with whatever they were doing to hear Kagami scream in agony...

When he didn't feel scissors in his spine he sighed in relief and poured water on Kagami and mumbled an apology as he began to bathe him faster.

"Daiki." _Damn it._

A chill ran through his spine as he heard Akashi say his name in a dangerously calm voice. Slowly, he turned around to see that the Rainbow Squad has indeed assembled.

All of them stood there with dark eyes, staring at Aomine.

Aomine stared back.

Kagami sniffled.

"What are you doing?" Akashi asked, smiling in that creepy way that Aomine hated.

"Um... bathing Kagami," Aomine answered in a small voice, not making eye contact.

"Are you sure?" Akashi asked in a low voice, still smiling like he knew something Aomine didn't.

"I just got soap in his eye," he grumbled in reply. What the hell was wrong with Akashi anyway? When was he going to stab him to death with scissors?

Aomine flinched when Kuroko approached him. However, the phantom man payed no attention to Aomine and instead payed attention to the kid in the tub.

"Are you okay, Kagami-kun?" he asked the little boy, giving him a tiny smile.

Kagami rubbed his eye and blinked a few times, not aware of all the eyes on him. "I'm okay," he answered. "Ahomine got soap in my eye." He stopped rubbing his eye to glare at him. "Ahomine!"

Aomine felt his heart break into pieces when the little boy called him Ahomine. It was a nickname he got called on a regular basis, and perhaps Kagami had picked it up from the people who decided to call him the awful nickname.

Kuroko pulled him out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. He was carried over to the Rainbow Squad, who immediately attacked him.

"Kaga-chin can have some of my candy to feel better," Murasakibara hummed, petting Kagami's damp hair.

Midorima promptly gave him today's lucky item, which was a green tiger in case you were wondering.

Kise pulled Kagami from Kuroko and twirled him around, blabbering about how he was happy Aomine hadn't tried to drown him.

"As for you, Aomine." Akashi snapped his gaze onto the ganguro (he had been glaring at Kise along with the others to make sure he wouldn't drop Kagami) with a creepy smile that had quickly turned into a twisted one. "It's time for your punishment."

Aomine stiffened.

...

Aomine wasn't seen for a week.

* * *

**As soon as I finished this it turned 12 so I guess you can say I was up all night writing this**

**hahaha**

**Don't worry, Aomine won't die in every chapter. c:**


	2. 2

**A/N: I am a very forgetful person. ;w;**

**Summary: Kagami learns a new word.**

* * *

"Damn it!"

Everyone froze and stared at Kagami.

He had been building a tower out of blocks and it had fallen over.

Kagami realized he was being stared at and looked up curiously at the people who were staring at him.

"What?" he asked innocently, tilting his head.

"K-Kagamicchi said a bad word," Kise stammered in shock.

Akashi was brave enough to approach Kagami, who had returned to building his tower when he lost interest in what was going on. He crouched down in front of him and smiled creepily.

"Taiga." Kagami looked up and smiled at Akashi.

"Hi, Akashi," he replied.

"Where did you learn that word?"

For a moment he frowned in confusion before his face lit up. "Oh!" He grinned at Akashi. "I heard Aomine say it and it sounded cool. He says it a lot and I like how it sounds!"

The room's temperature dropped a few degrees.

Akashi's smile got wider and faker as Kagami spoke. "Is that so?" he hummed. With that, he got up and turned around. Everyone was glaring at Aomine, who had turned pale.

"Aomine-kun..." Kuroko was staring at Aomine, his eyebrows close together.

"Aomine..." Midorima had crushed his lucky item (a pink pair of plastic sunglasses).

"Mine-chin..." Murasakibara's snack was crumpled in his giant hands.

They drug Aomine upstairs with Akashi following while a oblivious Kagami carefully added another block to his tower.

It toppled over again.

"Damn it."

* * *

**bad kagami :I**


	3. 3

**A/N: yay its friday :D**

**Summary: Kagami breaks something.**

* * *

_Crash!_

Kagami winced in both terror and surprise when the vase landed on the ground. Glass slid across the floor and luckily didn't cut his tiny feet. Still, though, he remained in place, his hands still out, facing where the vase once rested.

"Oops," he mumbled, looking at the mess.

Hopefully everyone was too busy upstairs to hear the vase?

When his rainbow haired guardians didn't come down the stairs like a flood he let his shoulders sag in relief.

However, it didn't last long, as a chorus of voices soon filled his ears and footsteps made the whole house shake.

Thinking fast, Kagami raced towards the nearest hiding place (a closet) and ducked inside, closing the door and hiding underneath a coat.

"Kagamicchi?" he heard Kise cry. "Where are you?"

"Is Kagachin hurt?" The slightly muffled sound of Murasakibara met his ears.

"Quiet," Akashi said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Look."

Feet shuffled over the floor and voices full of confusion made Kagami tense up as he waited for someone to get mad.

"Kagami-kun broke a lamp," Kuroko said. "Is he hurt? Where did he go?"

"I should have let him borrow my lucky item," Midorima muttered. Kagami almost giggled. His lucky item for today was a yellow frog wearing a purple top hat. Kagami thought it looked silly. Midorima thought it looked fine.

"Midorima, go find a medical kit," Akashi ordered. "If Kagami is hurt we need to be prepared."

"There isn't any blood, Akashi-kun."

"Where the hell is he?" Aomine shouted. A thump made Kagami jump.

"I thought I told you to stop using curse words, Daiki," Akashi said in an icy calm voice. "But it appears you've forgotten. Would you like us to punish you again?"

"N-no!" Aomine said quickly. "I-I'm gonna go look for Kagami."

Kagami couldn't help but giggle a little bit. He immediately regretted it, though.

"Did you hear that?" Kuroko asked. Kagami flattened himself against the wall.

"Yes." Someone was walking towards the closet. For a moment, Kagami wanted to sink through the floor. His eyes widened when the closet door flung open, and Akashi was staring down at him.

Was he mad at him? Would he get punished like Aomine (whatever _that _meant. He didn't know what punishment meant.)? Kagami felt tears well up in his eyes. He threw himself at Akashi and hugged his legs.

"I-I'm sorry Akashi!" he cried, letting the tears spill over. "I didn't mean to break the lamp! Please don't punish me! I'm sorry!" He buried his face in Akashi's pant leg.

He was surprised when a hand touched his hair gently. Kagami looked up to see Akashi smiling at him warmly, having bent down to his height. "It's okay, Taiga," he said, rubbing his head. "Just be more careful for now on, alright?" Kagami sniffed and nodded quickly.

"I wish Kagamicchi would hug me like that," Kise said enviously, glaring at Akashi.

"Stop being such a pedophile, Kise," Aomine said, rolling his eyes at the model.

"W-what?" Kise wailed in shock. "I'm not a pedophile!" He began to cry dramatically.

Akashi had picked up Kagami and was now turning to face the others. "Daiki, clean this up." When the ganguro started to protest he flashed his creepy smile at him. "You seem very eager for punishment, Daiki."

At that, he rushed off to find the broom.

Kagami pushed his face into Akashi's neck, giggling. "Akashi is scary!"

A crack filled the room.

"What was that?" Murasakibara asked curiously, looking around.

"It came from Akashi," Midorima said helpfully, holding his frog tighter.

Kuroko shook his head in pity. "Akashi-kun's heart just broke."

Akashi's smile had faltered a little and his eyes had darkened, his face more pale than usual. An oblivious Kagami grinned at him. "Now he's a scary ghost!"

Akashi almost dropped Kagami.

* * *

**please bring scissors to akashi's funeral**


	4. 4

**A/N: I've been getting requests from people asking me to make these longer. Here's a sort of long chapter. c:**

**Summary: Kagami decides to use his cuteness as a weapon... and it goes terribly wrong.**

* * *

Kagami Taiga had been told thousands of times in his life that he was absolutely adorable.

Kagami didn't think anything of it, just taking it as a compliment and returning to whatever task he was doing which was either eating or playing with a toy.

However, for once (or so he thought) he decided to use his adorableness to get what he wanted. His guardians normally would do what he wanted whenever he would widen his eyes or stick out his lower lip. He didn't get it at all. He decided that they did what he wanted because he asked nicely.

So when he stuck out his lip at Aomine and asked for a popsicle he was slightly surprised when the ganguro immediately fetched one. After thanking him, he was then confused when Aomine blushed and ran off.

Hm... so whenever he stuck out his lip and asked nicely, people would do what he said?

Might as well try it out.

After devouring his popsicle, he bounded up the steps and decided to try it out first on Midorima. The Oha-Asa obsessed guy was always so stiff around Kagami.

Luckily, the door was cracked a little so Kagami pushed in. Midorima was sitting on his bed doing homework with his lucky item by his side (a purple owl). When he walked in, Midorima looked up at him and frowned.

"Hi, Midorima," he said shyly, starting to regret his decision.

The green-haired teenager merely nodded at him. "Hello." He then returned to his homework, ignoring Kagami. He started to bite his lips when he realized that Midorima was erasing a lot and seemed to be scribbling things instead of writing.

Kagami grew braver and ventured forward, placing his tiny hands on Midorima's knees and trying to see what he was doing. Almost immediately he felt him tense up and looked up curiously to see that his face was a little red.

"What are you doing?"

"Homework." Midorima pushed up his glasses and looked away.

"Can I help?"

"No."

"Why not?" Kagami started to pout, which got Midorima more flustered.

"B-because..." He trailed off.

Kagami began to search his own mind, trying to find something else to say. He then brightened and grinned up at Midorima. "Midorima is a tsundere!"

Midorima flushed and began to sputter out nonsense. Kagami giggled and fled.

Who was next? He hadn't exactly used his cuteness to make Midorima do something for him, so he'd have to try again later. He'd leave him alone until he was done with his 'homework.'

Humming, he decided that Kuroko was next. He walked towards Kuroko's door and tried to open it but failed. The knob was too high! He got on his tippy toes and his fingers brushed the knob. He twisted it, and, grinning in victory, pushed the door open. He was greeted with quite a sight.

Kuroko was standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. His normally emotionless face turned into one of horror (or something like that.) His eyes widened and for a moment his mouth opened wide in shock.

He then snapped back into reality. "Kagami-kun!"

The little boy, however, looked at Kuroko curiously. What was he so mad about? And why wasn't he wearing a shirt?

"I'm sorry, Kuroko." He didn't really mean it, since he didn't know what to feel sorry about. It wasn't his fault that sometimes Kuroko liked to stand in his room without a shirt on.

He backed out of the room, and he swore he saw Kuroko blushing a little.

Success.

Sort of.

All he had done so far was mess with Midorima and see one of Kuroko's weird habits. At least he got Aomine.

Murasakibara acted like a little kid, so Kagami decided to skip him. It would be harder to get him to blush.

Kise was out doing a modeling job or whatever so he'd have to try him later.

That left Akashi.

Smiling deviously, he stalked towards Akashi's door. After finally twisting the knob he pushed it open.

Akashi was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and a book in his lap. When Kagami entered, he smiled at him gently.

"Hello, Taiga."

Kagami bounced over and hopped on the bed, pushing his face into the book. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing important." Akashi closed the book and patted him on the head.

_Time to get to work._

Kagami pouted. "Please? Can I see?"

"There are too many big words, Taiga."

"I can ask you what they mean," he whined, pushing his head against Akashi's hand.

"It's not very interesting."

"I can get interested!"

Akashi appeared to be thinking, then smiled. "Very well." He showed Kagami the book.

The boy visibly paled.

_How to Discipline Your Child, _the cover read.

Kagami hopped off the bed. "I have to go, Akashi. Bye!" He then ran off.

Akashi opened the book again, chuckling to himself.

* * *

**sometimes i think kagami is older so i make him sound mature (as mature as a basketball idiot can be) so sorry**

**hopefully this chapter wasn't so pedo-ish because when i was writing it, it kind of felt that way o_o **


	5. 5

**A/N: Thanks to annoyed by you for the idea ^^**

**Summary: Basically an alternate ending to the previous chapter.**

* * *

_Ow..._

Kagami whimpered softly and rubbed his stomach, wincing when it growled again and throbbed a little. He sat on the kitchen floor with a few empty popsicle wrappers surrounding him. The juice had dried on his hands and fingers, making them sticky. For a moment he considered licking them, but the thought made his stomach hurt more.

Kagami _loved _food. Normally the others would tease him about eating so much, but right now he didn't want to eat anything at all. Feeling tears prick his eyes, he began to weakly call out, "Kuroko. Kuroko..."

He then waited for the phantom to arrive.

However, instead of Kuroko, all of the miracles came. Kagami was surprised when hands picked him up gently and placed him on the counter.

"Kagami-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko asked, looking at the little boy in worry.

Kagami began to reply, but his stomach growled in warning and he wrapped his arms around his stomach, doubling over. "K-Kuroko, my stomach hurts!" he began to cry, which only made them all panic.

Except Akashi.

Akashi never panicked.

He approached the scene carefully, glaring at the wrappers before looking at Kagami, his gaze softening. "Taiga, did you eat all of these?"

Said body nodded, sniffing as tears ran down his cheeks.

"You're only supposed to eat one a day, Taiga," he scolded, wiping the tears away. "Who said you could eat this many?"

Kagami leaned into Akashi's hand before pointing at the other miracles. "They did."

Gold and red eyes flashed and a creepy smile appeared on Akashi's face. "Is that so?" He turned to face them.

"H-he tricked us!" Aomine protested as a pair of scissors appeared in Akashi's hands.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise wailed, fleeing for his life. (All he knew was that after he came home from his photo shoot, Kagamicchi had asked him for a popsicle while pouting cutely, which of course Kise couldn't ignore.)

"My lucky item didn't work," Midorima muttered, but backed away.

Murasakibara, however, watched the scene with amusement (luckily for him, Kagami didn't ask him for some reason.).

Kuroko merely looked at Kagami with betrayal in his eyes before using misdirection to run off.

Kagami promptly jumped off the counter and threw up.

* * *

**A/N: o_O**


	6. 6

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates :p I've been really busy.**

**Edit: For some reason I kept writing the Miracles. I fixed it but there could be some still in there.**

**Summary: Himuro comes to visit.**

* * *

The Generation of Miracles all struggled to watch from their poor view at the top of the stairs as a black-haired man lifted Kagami up and pressed his nose against his. He then said something in English which made Kagami giggle and try to pull his hair.

"Bastard," Aomine muttered, not caring if Akashi heard and tried to stab him.

"How long will Himurocchi be visiting?" Kise whined.

"Not for long," Akashi replied, pulling out a pair of scissors from somewhere and gripping them tight enough to break.

The miracles tried to restrain him.

Himuro looked over curiously at the commotion happening around the corner but returned his attention back to Kagami when the little boy tugged on his sleeve. "Can I go back to America with you, Tatsuya?" he asked innocently, pressing his face against his arm.

He smiled and pushed his forehead against Kagami's. "About that," he replied. "I live here now."

"Here?" Kagami repeated, his eyes brightening. "In our house?!"

"No," he laughed, which caused Kagami to pout in disappointment. "Somewhere else. Don't worry, though. I can visit you a lot more now."

"Yay!" Kagami began to parade around the living room, chanting "Tatsuya lives in Japan!" Himuro watched in amusement before suddenly becoming aware that somebody was burning a hole in his forehead. He frowned and looked up and nearly passed out when he made eye contact with the miracles. He had sensed them hiding at the top of the stairs, but he had decided to stay quiet and instead enjoy this time with his 'brother.'

Akashi was holding his scissors close to his face, his expression murderous. Aomine was gripping the railing with one hand while the other one was in a fist, his face twitching. Kise was trying not to frown, his smile flickering between a sneer and a grin with his eyes two balls of fire. Midorima was gripping his lucky item (a pink duck) so hard its eyes bugged out. Murasakibara had crushed his bag of chips and was looking at Himuro as if he was a spider on the wall and was about to crush it. Kuroko looked ready to rip off his shirt and leap at him.

"What's wrong, Tatsuya?" Kagami asked curiously, stopping his celebration to look at him curiously. He looked paler then usual and his visible eye was wide.

"E-eh?" He snapped out of it and faked a smile. "Nothing. I was just... thinking about all the fun times we'll have together." He struggled to get back into character.

"Okay." Kagami looked confused for a minute before grinning. "I want to show you something I drew in school! I'll be right back!" The little boy raced out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Taiga, wait...!" He didn't want to be left alone with these lunatics!

Was Taiga even safe here? Was _he _safe here?

Slowly, Himuro faced the miracles who had decided to come down the stairs when Taiga ran by.

"I have a few questions to ask you, _Tatsuya-sama,_" Akashi spoke in a dark tone, opening and closing the scissors. The other miracles looked at him menacingly.

Himuro was not safe here.

* * *

**wow, look at that long chapter! it's so long, it took me hours to write! (i might spam you guys with chapters for waiting this long)**

**btw, i'm thinking of starting a third story. instead of kid!kagami its uke!kagami. perfect with being completely oblivious and innocent. more like angelgami. what do you guys think? c: **


End file.
